


Dimension

by hikari_kazunari



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: :D, Don't know what to put here, M/M, Maybe later x rated stuff depends, My first story here, Ok I'll go now, Slow Updates, This story is hype, superpower au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8007583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikari_kazunari/pseuds/hikari_kazunari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kasamatsu Yukio, Kuroko Tetsuya, Takao Kazunari, Mayuzumi Chihiro, Ryou Sakurai, Furihata Kouki and Himuro Tatsuya, the shadows and supposedly 'weaker' players of the team, all are childhood best friends with a secret they all share, what will happen when some people start trying to capture them because of their powers and for something else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So it begins

  
Takao Kazunari owner of the Hawk Eye was sitting on a bench drinking water and watching his teammates practice. He stopped drinking his water and stared intently at the hoop, seemingly looking for something.

**_Takao Kazunari’s P.O.V._ **

I sense something, a familiar yet foreign feeling. I… think, it’s… an akuma, but what is this lingering scent? It smells like Shin-chan, but that isn’t possible unless Shin-chan’s soul got eaten but he’s right in front of me. What is this unsettling feeling? The basketball hoop seems to be the cause. I’ll have to wait till it app-

“1 hoop, 2 hoops, can you still shoot? 1 miss, 2 miss, you’ll never get the hang of this~” came an eerie voice.

Alright, let’s go!

**_3rd Person’s P.O.V_ **

Takao got up from his seat with a bright smile plastered across his face.

“Inter-dimension.” Takao whispered.

The world seemed to slow to a stop and then everything disappeared all around was black and there in the middle stood a teen with midnight black hair and white at tips. The rest of his body was concealed by a long tailed jacket with green embroideries that reached the ground.

“Child, won’t you help me? A guy came up to me and said, ‘I will help you if you capture a person named Arashi Chūjitsuna.” Came a high pitch voice.

“Arashi Chūjitsuna? Tell that guy, I said ‘It’s nice to meet you but, I’m afraid Tsuna-san won’t be easy to catch’.” the mystery guy said.

“You don’t seem to be of much help, I’ll get rid of you, unwanted trash!” the voice hissed, quite annoyingly.

 

“Activation: Emerald.” The clothed figure said as they pulled out twin black guns with glowing emerald green spirals.

“Tell that man that you’ve failed your mission and were defeated by the very boy you were here to catch.” The male figure said.

A terribly high pitched, ear and glass shattering shriek resounded through the nothingness and a deformed (blob?... wait, no is that slime? No, no it isn’t. ) thing came running at full speed towards Tsuna-san. Before it even got two steps from where it was two emerald green streaks shot through the air and hit it forming humongous holes as the thing dropped down motionless and disintegrating.

“Heh?! That wasn’t even worth one shot! I could’ve just beaten it with hand to hand combat!” a very familiar voice shouted.

“Well, time to get back. Outer-dimension.” As those last words were said the darkness and the person started to disintegrate, but before the person disintegrated, some light shone on his face and there stood in all his lovable glory was Takao Kazunari smiling, showing off his teeth.

**_~Outer Dimension~_ **

**_Takao Kazunari’s P.O.V._ **

I’m back at school, although it probably looked like I never left. Everything’s back to normal, but I might have to transfer to a different school. Someone’s looking for me; this can’t be the least bit good. Why do they want to capture me? Do I know them? Someone who can control akumas? Akumas are the bad energy of the soul that takes a form and starts to attack people and things…. Wait… this is what he wanted; he wanted me to purify it. He was probably close, he probably there, that other scent, that familiar yet odd scent….smelled like Shin-chan! B-but! Sh-Shin-chan’s scent? Wh- Why wou-

“Takao! Answer me when I call you!” Shin-chan shouted, effectively breaking my train of thought.

“Oh, uh, sorry, Shin-chan. I just have a lot of things on my mind.” I apologized a little dazed.

“Practice ended five minutes ago, it’s time to go you idiot.” Shin-chan informs me.

“Ah! Oh, shoot! Sorry, I didn’t notice.” I said while scratching my neck.

“Incompetent…” I heard Shin-chan mutter. Well, then, how rude, but he loves me and he knows it.

“If I was you  
I’d wanna be me too  
I’d wanna be me too  
I’d wanna be me-“

I had slid the icon to the answer icon, don’t judge the ring tone, that song is awesome.

“Hello?” I asked in a top notch Italian accent.

“Takao? Yes, it’s me, Yukio.” The voice from the other line said.

“Oh! Yu-chan, what’s up?” I asked with my normal voice.

“If you’re with the green head, run. Right now.” He replied with such an urgent voice that I kicked off and run at full speed like my life depended on it.

“Takao! What the hell? Get back here!” I heard Shin-chan shout and rapid footsteps pursued me.

“Yu-chan?”

“Yeah?”

“Why do I have to run from Shin-chan?”

“I’ll explain it later, for now, focus on getting to my house, the whole gang is coming here.”

“Will do.” I replied and hung up and made a left.

“Takao!” I heard Shin-chan shout as I saw the gate to Yu-chan’s house. I hopped over the gate and unlocked the door, everyone from our gang has a key to each other’s house, well more like a key that can unlock any lock courtesy of our Furihata Kouki, we all are childhood friends.

I quickly closed the door behind me and locked it. When I turned around around the whole gang was here.

“Let’s go down,” Yu-chan said, while we all nodded and went into an elevator that was hidden behind Yu-chan’s closet. Don’t ask me why it was there, I just know where it goes too.

“Sucker for pain  
I torture you-“

“Woah, woah, woah, whose phone was that?” I asked and looked at everyone, everyone being Kou-chan, Tet-chan, Yu-chan, Tat-chan, Chi-chan and Ryo-chan.  
When I looked at Yu-chan he blushed a little and looked away.

“Kise was, ehhem, calling.” He muttered. It was his phone.

“You listen to Sucker for Pain?” I asked him.

“Uh, n-no, it might’ve come over the radio once or twice.” He replied.

“Lies, we all know that you have to truly love a song for it to become your ring tone.” I replied exaggeratedly, while the others except Yu-chan nodded in agreement. Yu-chan just blushed and looked away.

“Busted Yukio, but nice song choice.” Chi-chan said while some of the others including me nodded in agreement.

“Just drop it already.” Yu-chan hissed when we reached our destination. We all got out and walked into the room that was a collision of different colours that collided and complimented each other, once again courtesy of Furihata Kouki and Sakurai Ryo. The room looked like a living room with three televisions, one of them humongously big, with four laptops on various tables. So this is where I left my laptop. There was a long table with a spot for everyone. We all took a seat with Yu-chan at the top and Kou-chan at the bottom, while everyone fell into the other chairs, I was closest to Yu-chan.

**_“Okay guys, we’ve got caught up in a very dire situation.” Yu-chan started._ **


	2. Of A Dire Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kasu-chan explains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking this long.

Sorry for suuuuuuuuuuuper late update, I’m trying to figure out the rest of the course of the story and it took longer than I expected. *deeply bows* I am sincerely sorry.

Chapter 2  
Of A Dire Situation

Kasamatsu Yukio’s P.O.V  
Well this situation was unexpected. I looked at everyone, each with either a shocked or disbelieving expressions.

~Flashback~

“What dire situation?” Kazu asked worriedly.

“Well, it appears our enemies were closer to us than expected. I assume each of you encountered an akuma sometime today?” I questioned while everyone else nodded in confirmation.

“Yes, but what does that have to do with this?” Kouki asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Well, I assume every akuma had a familiar scent on it?” I questioned again while the others nodded.

“Tetsu and I fought together, one akuma smelt like Kagami, while the other one’s scent is unfamiliar to me.” Kouki said.

“The other scent smelt like Akashi-kun’s.” Tetsu informed.

“Mine smelt like Mibuchi, of all people.” Hiro sighed.

“Mine smelt like like Shin-chan, plus I think the person that ordered the akuma was nearby.” Kazu said thoughtfully.

“Murasakibara’s scent was wafting through the air.” Tatsu said rather calmly.

“I-Imayoshi-senpai’s scent was all over it.” Ryous said.

“Tch, Kise’s was filling up that empty space so much… it was intoxicating.” I muttered.

“Oya, oya, oya?” Kazu started with a smirk and a knowing look. What’s up with him?

“Oya, oya, oya, oya?” Hiro continued, face as blank as ever. Really, what the hell is wrong with these guys?

“Oya, oya, oya,oya,oya?” Tetsu, Kouki and Ryou joined.

“What is wrong with you guys?!” I shouted. Seriously, what the heck?

“It seems that Yu-chan might not understand what he said and the dreamy facial expression he had on while saying it” Kazu smirked.

“So help me Kazu, I will personally grind your face into dust and burn your limbs, if-" I was soon interrupted by Tatsu.

"Well, back to the matter at hand, please." Tatsu said with this very sweet smile... which usually meant impending doom. 

"Ahem, right, the thing is, it seems that each member of the Generation of Miracles is an akumanator, no I'm not trying to sound cool. An akumanator is able to get along and control all akumanator,  but akumanators aren't exactly what you call a person, their souls are completely pitch black, but the rainbow heads have their own signature colour in each of them that colour part allows them to hide their partly pitch black souls."

"But, our dire situation is that each Generation of Miracles is after one of us. I don't know what they want from us, but it seems they know of our alter egos. Everyone, we must fight akuma in caution not only that but our lives may be in danger."  I told everyone, deadly serious. 

"What about Kagami-kun?" Tatsu asked. 

"Kagami too, I don't know know about Imayoshi though. Hah, this really is a dire situation." I sighed. 

"B-but Kagami-kun was, no, is so nice to us." Kouki tried to reason. 

"Even so, what do we really know about him?" I tried to reason, watching Kouki's face turn sullen along with the others' face which I'm sure my face was like that to. 

~Flashback End~

"Well we just have to avoid them, right?" Kazu asked hopefully.

"Yes, but it would be quite suspicious, we should do it in the least subtle way we can." I confirmed. 

This is really troublesome. 

"Well guys, I have to get home. Let's discuss this when we have enough time. This will probably take a very long to discuss and we all need some time to think about this." Tatsu said with a very uneasy smile while the others nodded meekly. 

"Yeah, sure." I said chewing on my bottom lip. 

This is certainly a troublesome situation.

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter out, wew, story before I go back into school. Just in case you didn’t pick up:  
> Kou-chan= Kouki  
> Tet-chan= Tetsuya  
> Yu-chan= Yukio  
> Tat-chan= Tatsuya  
> Chi-chan= Chihiro  
> Ryo-chan= …… well… Ryou Sakurai  
> Anyways please comment on anything related to the story. :D


End file.
